1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carry bags and, more particularly, to an economical hands-free carry bag with integral adjustable umbrella sling for hands-free support of an open umbrella.
2. Description of the Background
The use of an umbrella generally requires at least one hand. Consequently, there are many instances such as when carrying groceries to one""s car when the use of an umbrella is just not possible. Even with a free hand it is difficult to hold an umbrella for a long period of time because it eventually gets tiresome. In these and many other situations, it is desirable to provide a hands-free support for an umbrella. However, the great variety of umbrellas has led to a great variety of possible supporting configurations, many of which are simply not economically feasible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,612 to Hughes shows a simple umbrella carry strap with belt and shoulder strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,761 to Vadher shows an umbrella holding harness for a pop-up umbrella. The umbrella is held in a carrying case that is supported about the neck. The supporting straps include a belt, a front-to-back shoulder strap attached to the belt, and a back-to-belt support strap for stability. A single, elongate Velcro closure flap holds the umbrella.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,786 to Drane shows an umbrella holder which straps to an individual""s torso via a belt and adjustable shoulder strap which crosses the back and chest of the user at an oblique angle. A support strap for securing the umbrella to the harness extends perpendicular from the belt and engages the shoulder strap. Tie-downs hold the umbrella in position on the support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,339 to Pearson shows an umbrella support that can accommodate a curved or straight handle of a short or long umbrella shaft. The support is mounted on the front or back of a user""s body via a thick shoulder strap and belt. Leather tie-downs secure the umbrella.
While the basic concept of an umbrella harness is well known as shown by all of the above-referenced U.S. Patents, most of these are fairly complex, difficult to put on, uncomfortable to wear, and very expensive to manufacture. It would be greatly advantageous to provide a hands-free carry bag with integral umbrella sling that can be cut and sewn from a simple fabric pattern design, which is very comfortable to wear even when supporting a load such as groceries, and yet which can provide a steadfast support for an open umbrella even under unsteady conditions.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a hands-free carry bag with integral carry-pouch that employs a broad front-to-back shoulder harness for added comfort and stability.
It is another object to provide a hands-free carry bag as described above that is easy to put on, and with an integral umbrella sling that is easy to use.
It is a further object to greatly reduce manufacturing costs with a pattern design that yields an economical and yet comfortable, durable and steady harness.
It is another object to provide a combination carry-bag/umbrella sling that is particularly configured to safely and securely hold any size of umbrella in its open configuration.
It is still another object to provide a hands-free carry-bag/umbrella sling that knocks down to a compact configuration for convenient and unobtrusive storage in the trunk, passenger compartment, or even in one""s pocket.
It is still another object to provide a hands-free carry-bag/umbrella sling with a frontally-disposed receptacle and rearward support harness capable of balanced and comfortable frontal support of a significant load.
According to the present invention, the above-described and other objects are accomplished by providing a hands-free carry-bag/umbrella sling with a frontally-disposed receptacle and rearward support harness. The support harness comprises a broad three-strap support for holding a load and the umbrella securely against the body. Moreover, the harness configuration includes a wide-ranging adjustable shoulder strap that can fit adults as well as children.
The frontal receptacle is sized to carry a significant load, and it includes a pocket for receiving the handle of any conventional umbrella, inclusive of curved handles.
A raised hook and loop (e.g. Velcro) closure/fastener that is sewn into the carry-bag supports the neck of the umbrella. The patterned panel-cut design of the present invention is highly economical and greatly simplifies manufacturing.
The carry-bag is cut and sewn from a durable material (i.e. vinyl fabric, vinyl backed woven polyester fabric, canvas, leather, etc.), and has a tailored body-hugging shape that is particularly configured for comfort under load.
To wear the hands-free carry-bag/umbrella sling, the harness is looped about the neck. It has an offset vertical pouch for insertion of an umbrella. The hands remain free, for example, to (1) carry other things such as groceries, (2) walk the dog(s), (3) carry a baby carrier. The particularly configured shape provides a snug fit, yet the carry-bag provides for quick and easy deployment and removal. When the carry-bag is not in use, its particularly configured paneled structure easily collapses and folds for storage.